An analysis apparatus measuring specimens and generating analytical results is known in general. Such an analysis apparatus is disclosed in each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,772,650, 7,283,217 and U.S. Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-110617, for example.
In the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,650, a hemanalysis apparatus in which a display and a detecting portion performing detection of specimen samples are stored in one housing (casing) is disclosed.
In the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 7,283,217, a sample analysis apparatus including an apparatus body (measurement unit), a sampler portion (transporter) transporting specimen containers to the apparatus body and a data processing terminal including a display portion displaying analytical results is disclosed.
In the aforementioned U.S. Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-110617, a sample analysis apparatus including a sample analysis body apparatus (measurement unit) and a sample container supplying apparatus (transporter) transporting specimen containers to the sample analysis body apparatus is disclosed.
As to institutions such as a hospital and an inspection center using such analysis apparatuses, the scales thereof are diverse. In a small-scale institution, the number of specimens a day is about several to several tens, and hence an analysis apparatus having high treatability for specimens is not necessary but a small-sized and low-priced analysis apparatus is required. In a large-scale institution, on the other hand, the number of specimens a day reaches several hundreds, and hence an analysis apparatus having high treatability for specimens is required even if the same is large-sized and high-priced. For example, an analysis apparatus such as that disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,650 is frequently delivered to a small-scale institution, and an analysis apparatus such as that disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-110617 is delivered to a large-scale institution. An analysis apparatus such as that disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 7,283,217 is frequently delivered to a middle-scale institution.
In order to meet demands from the aforementioned institutions, however, it is necessary to individually develop and design analysis apparatuses such as those shown in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,772,650, 7,283,217 and U.S. Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-110617 in response to the institution scales, and there has consequently been such problems that it is difficult to render components common to the respective analysis apparatuses and a long time is required for development and a design.